1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for adapting a multi-line telephone instrument for use by the blind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multi-line telephone instrument having a plurality of line selector pushbuttons, each having a light source associated therewith for visually indicating an incoming call on a particular line or that a particular line is in use, presents a problem to a blind person who has no way of determining which line has an incoming call thereon or whether a particular line is in use. The blind person upon hearing the audible signal indicating an incoming call thus must actuate a number of pushbuttons until the appropriate line is found, possibly interrupting a call on another line in the process. Likewise, the blind person may interrupt a call on one line while actuating the pushbuttons to find an open line for making an outgoing call. To the best of the present applicant's knowledge and belief, no apparatus has been provided for readily and inexpensively adapting a conventional multi-line telephone instrument for use by the blind which does not require modification of the instrument itself.